Airbag-control systems in which a micro-controller as the processor is monitored for its function by a watchdog are already known. The processor itself is connected to various sensors in the motor vehicle or in the control device, the sensors sensing an impact. In some cases, airbag control devices use mechanical safety switches in which during negative accelerations a ring magnet is moved against a spring, whereupon a reed contact closes. The reed contact then triggers the restraining means associated with this delay direction, either directly via a triggering signal to the output stages, or indirectly via the micro-controller. In some instances, the generated signal also triggers a safety semiconductor lying in the main ignition-current path, which allows the required ignition current to flow to the output stages.